As semiconductor technology continues to scale, more and more functionality is being integrated into the processors in particular. For example, such processors may be capable of performing graphics and media application in addition to performing the conventional tasks. Majority of media processing algorithms use “1D or 2-D region” variation of gather. While a gather loads row or line (1×m), column (m×1), or a matrix (m×n) (for example, (2×2), (4×4), or (8×2)), the generic vgather translates this “block load” into 16 offsets and the information in the image (row length) structure is lost.